Episode 19- Dances with Shoggoths
Swear Jar Count: From Website The gang finally meets Xander’s mysterious brother, Simon. Things happen with the swear jar! Music by Disparition Visit us at www.cafpodcast.com to download the episode or download from the links below. Direct Download Link Listen to us on Stitcher! Subscribe via RSS (feedburner) Subscribe via iTunes Episode Synopsis This time on Cthulhu and Friends, Xander just called his brother Simon. After confirming his address Xander hangs up. Immediately afterwards the phone rings. Xander answers it. The caller claims to be calling from the Mason Corp, and asks for Anja. After handing over the phone, the woman on the other end explains that Anja is being watched, and disconnects the line. After discussing the call the group notices a suspicious van parked nearby. Anja confronts the driver with a gun drawn, while Xander snatches the keys from the van. The party then safely flees the scene and a short drive later arrives at Simon’s house. Simon gives the group a warm welcome. Xander explains the recent events, and asks for advice. Simon tells them the true nature of the Mason Corporation, and explains that the corporation can be trusted. Erik asks about Vaeda, and Simon tells the group that Vaeda is actually a celebrity in the Ghoul Sector. The dog nuzzles against Erik and warns him that something is coming. As the group is leaving the house the Dog starts growling and barking at a small bald man walking down the street. After piling into the car, the man starts turning into a mass of tentacles. As Erik hits the gas and pulls away from the house he notices several other men that look exactly the same as the bald man they just saw. The party runs into a police barricade a short while later. The police inform them that Shoggoths have been sighted all over the city. Xander manages to get the man to tell him the location of a Mason Corporation helicopter pad, and Erik speeds off towards it. Once they arrive at the Mason Corp building, they see a Mason Agent get killed by a Shoggoth. Erik manages to grab the agent’s walkie talkie, and orders a helicopter to land at the building. Xander rushes to unpack the bags from the car, and runs with them into the building. Anja freaks out from seeing the Shoggoth up close and hides behind the car. The Shoggoth lunges towards Anja, however with an odd twist of luck the helicopter locks onto the Shoggoth and launches a rocket. The rocket hits the Shoggoth and spreads gore and tentacles everywhere. The group loads into an elevator within the building and head for the roof. They immediately jump in to the helicopter and it takes off towards the Ghoul Sector. After a long flight they land in what appears to be the old Boston University. They are met at the Helipad by Anja’s old colleague, Akmahl the Demonologist. After exchanging pleasantries, Xander demands to know that the heck is going on, and if there is a plan for them. And that is where we left the Investigators.